Highlander: Methos Part I: The Hunted
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Methos' Dark Past Is Once Again Being Brought To The Surface As He Is Being Hunted By A Former Foe, With The Help Of An Old Friend Can He Find Him Before He Looses His Head?
1. Chapter 1

_Highlander - Methos, The Hunted_

_For a five thousand year old man recently rejoined the game, Methos had began too round up an impressive number of heads yet his success had brought him too the attention of a very powerful immortal whom he had faced off against three thousand years ago. A dark, twisted and evil man who looked at others as merely a way too feed his ever growing strength in the hopes to be the last prophesied by all of his kind… 'THE ONE'_

A clash of swords and the fatal stroke of the victor left the immortal limp as the power was unleashed in a thunder storm over the icy wastelands of Alaska, like a blizzard snow and ice circled around the victorious immortal as images of the life of the dead immortal flooded into his mind, two hundred years of victories, love, friendships exploded in the ten second snow storm as the dark and twisted victorious immortal fell to the ground weak and helpless as his strength slowly began too return as he stood and looked around the barren ice covered wasteland. Quickly one face flowed into his mind a memory from the foolish young immortal he had dispatched into the after life, his voice growled as he called out one name.

"_Methos…"_

Once, thousands of years ago he was a king… a ruler of thousands who united two nations under one rule to become the first ruler, the first king, the first Pharaoh of what is now called Ancient Egypt, although his birth name had been lost in the sands of time he was known by only two names, Narmer and Menes… thousands of years he was killed when an immortal battle ended in victory, the horse he was riding threw him against a rock breaking his neck however it was in front of his son Hor-Aha who quickly took power and became the second Pharaoh of Egypt. Once he realised what he was and what he saw he begun to hunt down the immortal responsible a man named Methos to which he swore vengeance against him and all of his kind.

Now with deadly intent he swore to hunt down this ancient enemy and finish what was started thousands of years ago.

"Prepare yourself to meat Anubis my old foe"

_Eighteen Months Later…_

With Duncan Macleod in Japan, Methos had taken it upon himself to take care of the large black barge his friend had made his home, with a deep sense of joy he lay on a sofa listening too his favourite song, _Who Wants to Life Forever _by _Queen_, the first time he heard the song it immediately struck a cord with him as it was almost written about him and his kind. He sometimes wandered if Brian May had actually known an immortal when he wrote the song, even the entire album from which it came _A Kind Of Magic_ seemed to echo with tales of an immortal's love, life and loss. Yet this one track was different especially the final lyrics struck a cord with him in recent years with the loss of his lover Alexa Bond. "_Who dares to love forever?" _and _"Who lives forever anyway?"_

A single tear rolled down his check as he looked at a picture of the love of his long life, the one woman he will always love forever.

"Rest in piece Alexa, you will never be forgotten"

As the song finished he wiped the tear from his check as the feeling of a powerful immortal ripped threw his mind like a chain saw. Quickly he reached for the nearest weapon, one he had recently begun to carry, a black 9mm Beretta and pointed it at the slowly opening door, slowly the form of a woman appeared in the doorway barely illuminated by the darkness outside, with a smile she spoke softly.

"Now that's just cheating old man!"

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit outta me. I almost shot you"

"So that's your game now? Shoot me then take my head?"

Slowly Methos placed his weapon on the table near him without taking his eyes off the young woman before him.

"Are you kidding me? A quickening in here? Mac would kill me if a wrecked his place"

"So can I come in and have a drink? or should I just suck a drink out of the glass from here?"

Nervously he gulped as he turned to Macleod's drinks cabinet and poured two glasses of scotch whiskey

"Straight too the point as always, it's always good to see you old friend. It's been what two years?"

"Since Joe punched you in the face that time, what happened too that reporter anyway?"

A dark look glistened in his eyes as he turned too her and replied.

"I took care of it… personally. So I hear you changed your name, yet again"

As she walked down the steps onto the lower deck of Macleod's barge she looked around slightly before replying.

"People where asking too many questions about Jenna Minoa, I just changed the last name, I'm Jenna Delcamo now"

"You are kidding me right? Delcamo?"

"I thought it was funny at the time, well it beats being called Hootie Macboobie… besides, they're not that big!"

"Big enough..."

With a gracious nod she took the drink from Methos and sat on the sofa next too him and picked up the photo before her.

"This is her right Alexa? She was beautiful"

"Why are you here Jenna?"

Slowly she placed her glass on the table and handed the photo to him before replying slowly.

"About two days ago I got a call from Joe, Amos is dead... Killed about a week ago…"

"What?"

"That's not all old man, at least six watchers and four immortals have been killed in the last month… all of them, relating to Adam Pierson or Methos in one way or another. Some one is hunting you, Joe asked me to look in on you, make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine, is their a name of this who ever?"

"Unfortunately nothing solid something like umm Nemo, Nalmer or something like that"

"What? You mean Narmer?"

"Yeah that's it, do you know this person?"

"Unfortunately you see, I am the reason he became immortal, but it's not what you think… and it's a very long story … well thanks for the story and stopping by… I will be fine"

"Not so fast, I promised Joe I'd keep an eye on you until Mac returned from Japan, so… who gets the bed?"

Shaking his head Methos sighed deeply, he knew who she was and what she was capable of but he did not need a baby sitter from some child, even though she was 600 year old compared too him she was a child. However being a beautiful woman with a body he would kill for he simply smiled and nodded as she took off her black coat and placed it on the back of the sofa before she looked at him and laughed slightly.

"By the way, I sleep naked… so you get the sofa okay. And please Methos, be a gentleman no trying to sneak a peak"

"Wouldn't think of it… besides, your to young for me"

With a wink he turned back too his drink as they both sat back and awaited the dawn with a glass of scotch whisky and good company.

The morning after, the effects of alcohol where not kind on the two immortals as Jenna slowly sat up in bed and held her head in pain as the sound of moaning came from next to her, slowly she closed her eyes and pulled back the covers as Methos lay next to her, without in clothes.

"Ohh my god, what happened last night?"

She asked herself as she quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt, quickly she pulled on the shirt and silently ran to the sofa and laying down as the sound of Methos waking in the bed forced her to close her eyes hoping he would be in the same condition as her and not remember what happened the night before. Slowly the shaky footsteps closed on the sofa as Methos staggered into view as he held onto the back of the sofa trying to focus as she sat up and held her head.

"What the hell happened last night Jen?"

"I think we got a little drunk…"

"Oh my god, Mac's gonna kill me. We drank all his scotch and a few other bottles as well"

"Don't worry I'll pay for it as soon as I get back from the bathroom… excuse me"

Quickly she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, moments later staggering out with a glass of water in her hand.

"Isn't that my shirt Jen?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Highlander - Methos, The Hunted_

Narmer, the darkest epitome of evil to walk the earth since the four horsemen centuries ago, yet all the death and evil in one blood thirsty tyrant. Once the proud ruler of a new nation called Egypt now little more then a failed warlord and tyrant amongst the immortal kind.

Slowly he looked over the daily newspapers from the news stand in the local train station as had done for decades, the sound of muttering could be heard behind the door as he neatly folded his newspaper and slowly pulled open the door, nervously three men stood arguing about who would give the information too him.

"What?"

Lowering his head and avoiding his eyes a large man stepped forward and nervously spoke.

"We, We… We found…. Him …. Sir"

"Excellent, where?"

"P-P-Paris sir, he's on a barge shacked up with 20 year old redhead babe"

"And the address of this barge?"

With his hand shaking he handed a piece of paper to him as he motioned for them to follow him inside, their eyes wide as they nervously entered while he sat back at his desk.

"Close the door behind you, I wouldn't want anyone to overhear where I am going now would I?"

The door closed behind them as the ancient, powerful and deadly immortal looked at the scrap of paper and smiled while turning too the three men stood before him.

"Jeremy gather my belongings, it looks like I am going to Paris. Does anyone know what this woman looks like?"

"N-n-n-n No sir"

"Not even a Photo of this, babe as you put it?"

The three men looked at each other as Narmer picked up a large gun from his desk and shot two of them in the head before turning back to his newspaper, with out looking up pr a second thought he spoke to the remaining petrified man.

"Jeremy, go get my bags… I will be along soon"

"Yes, yes, Yes sir… right away"

Running out of the room at full speed he pulled the door closed behind him as the sound a sword being drawn echoed from behind the doors quickly followed by the sound of thunder and lightening, without turning back he ran as fast as his legs would carry him before he became the next victim of his immortal master.

On Duncan Macleod's barge Methos sat on the sofa trying to remember what had happened the night before, the only thing he knew for sure was they had both almost cleaned out the barge of alcohol of any kind, yet he had a nagging feeling something happened between himself and Jenna but neither of them could remember, yet he awoke naked in the bed while Jenna wore his shirt when he found her on the sofa.

"What the hell happened last night old man? Think damn you think!"

Elsewhere on the barge Jenna stood in the shower thinking the same thoughts as she washed herself, she had gotten drunk and slept with other immortals in the past yet she had always remembered but she had no idea what happened last night.

"Then nothing happened, I'm sure of it"

Quickly she shock off the thought as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel before stepping onto the main deck of the barge and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Shower's free"

With a nod Methos stood and walked towards the shower and stopped at the sound of one of the doors opening and a voice calling out.

"Hello? Hello? Macleod are you here?"

Slowly the door opened as an old man stepped into the barge and looked around as Methos saw who had entered.

"Maurice? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ohh forgive me I was looking for Macleod… Hello Madam"

Quickly Jenna pulled her towel tight around her as she saw the strange little French man walk towards her with his hand extended in greeting.

"Madam, I am Maurice Lalonde, an old friend of Macleod's"

"Pleasure… Met… Adam?"

"Maurice… out!"

"I have come to see Macleod, where is he?"

"Japan, can we help?"

"Maybe, but first, who is this delightful young woman Adam?"

With a smile she shock his hand.

"Jenna Mi.. Delcamo, just stopped by to keep an eye on the place while…"

"Come now Madam, people who just stop by do not wear towels and very little else"

"Perhaps I should get dressed"

Laughing she stepped back into the bathroom as Methos and Maurice sat on the sofas as Maurice kept his eyes on the bathroom door and smiled slightly.

"Beautiful woman Adam, I am proud of you"

"Wait, we're not…"

"Do not make an old fool out of an old man Adam. I see the way she looks at you, if I was thirty years younger…"

Under his breath Methos muttered as he stood to get three cups of coffee.

"You'd still be over 500 years too young for her, young man"

"I did not catch that"

"I said coffee?"

"Thank you… You did not answer me are you too together?"

Slowly the bathroom door opened as Jenna's head popped around the door and replied.

"No, as I said I just popped around…"

"And out it would seem madam…"

Quickly she looked down and blushed as she stepped back into the bathroom to pull on a top before stepping back out onto the main deck of the barge her face still red from exposing herself to the two men.

"Adam is an _OLD _friend… um… I got here late and slept on the sofa"

"I see. Well forgive a foolish old man madam but you look familiar, have we met?"

Laughing she looked at Methos and then back too the strange old man as she shook her head.

"Maurice, I would remember someone like you, trust me on that one"

"Are you sure? you seem familiar to me, very familiar"

Quickly Methos interrupted the unusual little Frenchman before he pressed any further.

"Maurice, We have a lot to do, what do you really want, you never just drop by, always something needed"

"You are right, forgive me. two days ago I picked something up from, from a local flee market it looked like something Macleod could know about"

Slowly he reached into his bag and pulled out a small metal ring and placed it on the table before them, slowly Jenna placed her coffee down and picked up the metal ring to examine it.

"You know what this is Madam?"

"Yeah I do, I haven't seen one in quite a while. It's a Chakram, a throwing disc used extensively by the Sikhs, once the blade are sharpened… as this one is, it could easily sever an arm, leg or even head"

Shocked Maurice looked at the seemingly young woman before him with interest.

"You seem to know a lot about weapons my dear"

"Umm… My, Father was posted to India when I was a child"

"Ahh, Military?"

"No a Diplomat, he… was an envoy of some kind, I spent most of my time learning to fight, I had too being the only English girl in the area, lets just say I learned how to handle myself"

"Of course… is it worth anything?"

Slowly she examined the weapon, a twelve inch metallic ring with a razor sharp edge yet very little design to the weapon it's self.

"It wouldn't be worth much, maybe fifty Euros"

Slowly he leaned back and sighed deeply as she looked back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I bought this for 100 Euros…"

"Ouch! Listen, I like you… I'll give you 130 Euros for it now, but my advise is to stay clear of that 'Flee Market'"

"130? why would you do that?"

"Reminds me of my long lost childhood"

"It was not that long ago miss"

"That you know of…"

With a questioning look he nodded his head as she reached for the money from the bag at her side and handed it too the unusual little man in front of them.

"Are you sure about this mademoiselle?"

"Quiet sure Maurice"

Smiling she picked up the Chakra once again and with a wink to both the men, spun it around on her finger tip like a basket ball before placing it into her bag.

"Pleasure doing business and meeting you Madam… if you see Macleod, tell him I will see him soon"

Smiling Maurice stood and left the Barge as Methos and Jenna looked at each other.

"Why did you want that thing?"

"It'll come in handy… besides, we need to talk about what happened last night… did we sleep together?"

As she spoke images of the night before flashed into his mind of them both together as a smile slowly crept across his face.

"I don't know… I think we got a little too drunk"


	3. Chapter 3

_Highlander - Methos, The Hunted_

Three Years Earlier…

Joe's Bar

New York

The long night drew too a close, Methos locked up the bar as Duncan poured one more drink for the group.

Joe's eyes suddenly darted back too Jenna with recognition, his eyes burned as he stood and walked up behind her, Her pail face and flame red hair ran down too just below her shoulder elegantly tied back behind her head.

With confidence he spoke a name that made her head whip around too face him, a name she hadn't heard for centuries.

"Jehanne la Pucelle? Daughter of Jacques D'Arc and Isabelle Romee?"

Recognising the name Methos almost dropped his drink in disbelief, his jaw almost hit the table as Duncan smiled slightly into his drink. In almost 600 years no one had recognised her, but for some reason this strange old mortal had.

"Once, yes… but not anymore not for almost 600 years. It's Jenna Minoa now, how did you recognise me old man?"

"Friends in low places"

"He's a watcher Jenna, more importantly my watcher right Joe?"

"I thought immortals and watchers never umm, _hung out _together"

"Special circumstances miss, I have so many questions…"

"Maybe when this is over old man, but for now, we have more important matters too attend to, like who is this fake Macleod?"

Joe once more returned too his seat, all the while his eyes on her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but Macleod trusted him and for the moment, so would she. As long as it served her purpose.

"I'll ask around, once I have a name, we'll set things in motion everyone clear?"

With a slight nod they all finished off their drinks, putting the earlier mix up behind them as Macleod left the bar with Jenna in tow.

"Wow! She's hot Methos! The legends are right. You think I got a shot with her?"

"Aren't you a little young for old man?"

"And your too old Methos!"

Present Day…

Paris

With Maurice out of the way it was time Methos and Jenna had 'the talk' they both knew was coming, nervously Methos sat on the seat facing her he spoke.

"I may know what happened last night, or at least some of it!"

"Really?"

"I've been getting these… flashes of memory, and I like what I see…"

Nervously he laughed as she sat upright in a defensive posture while he continued.

"You have a… tattoo on your, inner thigh"

"That's enough… did we sleep together?"

"I don't know!"

"Methos… I need to know, did you put something in my drink?"

Quickly he stood and looked down firmly at her.

"I would never do that"

"_DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW! _I swear_._ Jenna, if anything happened between us… hell you can't get pregnant right? Or any illness?"

"Funny… perhaps I should leave now… if this Narmer character comes near you let me know"

Quickly she stood and picked her bag up, as she began to walk towards the door he grabbed her arm softly, almost enjoying the feel of her arm for the briefest moment as she turned too him.

"Jen, I… I swear, the instant I know what happened, I'll let you know. Please stay"

With a slight smile she placed her bag back down and looked into his eyes, sixty centuries of emotion flooded to the surface in an instant yet quickly gone as he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, for upsetting you like that"

"Yeah it was a low blow Methos… thank you for reminding me I can't have a normal life"

"Again, I'm sorry"

"Look, I'd better go an refill Mac's supply of booze before he gets back, I'll be back soon… are you going to be okay?"

"I've been around longer then you and Mac combined and doubled, I'll be fine"

With a smile that would melt the largest glacier she turned and left she felt his eyes running up and down her body and focusing on her buttocks, she had never considered herself a sex object, but in recent times she had noticed people stopping to look at her and the truth be told, she enjoyed it

Joe's Bar

New York

In later years Joe's bar had become a haven for watchers and immortals alike it had achieved almost a 'holly ground' status amongst the warring immortals, a place where they could come drink and prepare themselves for combat or to negotiate a truce. However on occasion that had not to plan and the resident Bouncer / Immortal had to step in to end the matter until they left.

He was a 3'000 year old African warrior who had put up his sword for the protection of the cloth, after blessing Joe's bar he decided to hang around.

"Hey Joe, everything goes fine"

"Thanks John. Have you heard from Jenn?"

"Nothing yet, let you know when I do. You are worried about him aren't you?"

"You're still having trouble with contempary language"

"It is not easy Mister Joe"

"No John, it's Mister Dawson, my first name is Joe"

"Okay Mister Joe"

"Forget it"

As Joe walked towards the bar he could see the large immortal miming what he had just said too him, as if to memorize what he had just said. If this large immortal hadn't been such a great help in keeping his bar a no fight zone, he would have killed him, himself a long time ago. As he stepped behind the bar, the phone rang, he rolled his eyes as he picked up the receiver to the sound of 'John' saying 'Phone Joe'

"Joe's Bar"

"Joe, Adam…"

"Umm… Adam, hello how is Paris?"

"Fine, Ohh thank you for the babysitter by the way"

"I… thought you might enjoy the company while house… boat sitting"

"Out of everyone on the whole damned planet you know, why did you send Jenna?"

Joe laughed slightly as he replied.

"She's always fun too have around, and with Amanda…"

"Yeah I got that part… can I talk freely?"

"As free as you want ol'man"

"Okay, something's happened…"

"Ohh?"

"I think… I think… Jenna, I think I'm falling for her Joe"

Joe laughed so much he almost fell over as he tried too keep a hold of the phone before replying.

"You're shitting me? Jen?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to call you…"

Joe wiped the tears forming in his eyes as the sound of a door opening on the other end of the phone peeked his attention, shadowed by Methos speaking quickly.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

The sound of a sword being drawn and shuffling could be heard as the phone was dropped, the distinctive sound of sword battles rang threw the phone as four distinctively separate voices yelled out to the sound of death as metal crashed against metal until the horrible sound rang out over the phone of a powerful quickening rang out over the phone as sparks flew across the receiving end of Joe's phone.

"_METHOS!"_

Joe screamed down the phone as the line went dead and Joe stared at the phone as the sparks faded to nothing.

"Ohh my god! John… We're going to Paris… First, find Duncan Macleod"

"I thought we where in New York Mister Joe!"

"No, we're going… Forget it, Idiot. If you weren't such a big guy I wouldn't keep you around"


	4. Chapter 4

_Highlander - Methos, The Hunted_

After Jenna left the barge Methos decided to call the one person he knew he could count on, looking around sheepishly he picked up the phone and dialled, although Duncan's rules on the barge where few and far between he did have two rules, number one… no drinking his drink and number two no long distance phone calls, well in his eyes number one was out of the window why not break number two? Slowly he picked up the receiver and dialled.

"Joe's Bar"

"Joe, Adam…"

"Umm… Adam, hello how is Paris?"

"Fine, Ohh thank you for the babysitter by the way"

"I… thought you might enjoy the company while house… boat sitting"

"Out of everyone on the whole damned planet you know, why did you send Jenna?"

Joe laughed slightly as he replied.

"She's always fun too have around, and with Amanda…"

"Yeah I got that part… can I talk freely?"

"As free as you want ol'man"

"Okay, something's happened…"

"Ohh?"

"I think… I think… Jenna, I think I'm falling for her Joe"

Joe laughed so much he almost fell over as he tried too keep a hold of the phone before replying.

"You're shitting me? Jen?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to call you…"

The feeling of an immortal present rang in his mind as he looked around while the door to the barge opened, half expecting Jenna to walk back in he placed the receiver too his chest and spoke.

"What did you forget your bag Jen?…"

The forms of two men entered the barge as Methos looked around for his sword, slowly he reached for the long broadsword, his lifeline he always carried with him since he re-entered the game, slowly the man at the back revealed his face in the light from the barge, an instant recognition came over him as Methos looked at the man.

"Narmer?"

"Hello _old_ friend… Joseph he is mine!"

A voice rang out from behind as the two men where pushed aside and Jenna entered the barge.

"What about me? To get too him, you go threw me!"

Quickly she dropped her bags and pulled out her sword, a small Roman Gladius sword with gold design, smiling she stood in front of the two immortals and winked at Methos before looking at the two men.

"What about foreplay?"

Narmer looked at his companion and smiled.

"Joseph, have fun with this little girl"

"With pleasure"

Smiling Joseph stepped forward with his sword ready to strike as Narmer walked towards Methos with his sword held high and smiled as Methos dropped the phone and grabbed his sword raising it high and trusted for the first strike easily deflected by the experienced hand of this ancient terror.

"Do you know why I want to kill you Methos? You took away everything from me… _EVERYTHING_ My wife, my son, my _GOD DAMNED LIFE_! Now I will take yours, slowly!"

Out of the corner of his eye Methos could see Jenna playing with the young immortal she was fighting with, almost to the point of having fun, it wasn't even a test of her abilities as she easily deflected his blows. With a wink she blocked the last blow and sliced threw both of hands severing them before turning quickly thrusting her sword threw the neck of her attacker pinning him too the bulkhead.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

With a dangerous smile she leaned in and kissed him softly before dropping and rolling towards her bag as Joseph twitched and jerked around while pinned to the wall, she looked threw he bag as Methos attempted to deflect the attacking sword while she found what she was looking for. With a smile she pulled out the metal ring she had bought from Maurice and rolled quickly before yelling.

"_Adam, Floor!"_

Methos dropped as she threw the metal ring directly at Narmer severing his head with one strike as she stood, turned to locate her next target, smiling she whipped her leg around and struck the sword holding the impaled young immortal to the bulkhead as she kicked the sword hard. Slowly the sound of tearing flesh, muscles, tendons, veins, arteries and bone filled the room as blood splattered onto the bulkhead behind him and slowly trickled down the wall as his head fell off his shoulder and bounced on the floor as she regained her footing and her eyes fell on the oldest known immortal before her and smiled slightly. Suddenly she was hit by the quickening of Narmer, a power that threw her towards the bulkhead and rippled down the walls and exploded on the outer walls of the large black barge, quickly energy from the second dead immortal hit her pinning her too the floor as both quickening flowed threw her like a power never experienced by the 600 year old woman.

Pain rippled threw her as her mind raced back to the birth of her immortality, the feel of the raising fire, the smell of her own flesh and bone burning at the stake as she screamed in pain. Until the feel of the icy cold Seine river awoke her from her delusion.

"Methos? What the hell is happening?"

"You killed the bad guys… you're good, and we're sinking… you think we should leave?

"Mac's gonna kill me!"

"Probably he loved his boat, but first we get out before we drawn, it's never a nice feeling"

The taxi pulled threw the crowded streets of Paris as the passenger looked up at the clear dark moonlit night, the stars where perfect in the dim light of Paris as they pulled up in front of a large crowd.

"I'll get out here, thanks"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, Thank you"

With a smile he exited the taxi and paid the driver as he pulled his bag up over his shoulder and walked the remaining distance to his destination to find that a crowd had gathered around the docks, with a smile he pushed past the crowd until he couldn't walk any further.

"What the hell happened here?"

With a smile a young boy spoke too him with a smile"

"Some boat got fuc… messed up by lightening… it's sinking, pretty cool actually"

"Ohh crap, my boat!"

Quickly he pushed past them and ran down too the docks as the barge sank to just below the pilot's cabin. Anger swelled within him as he looked at the wet man before him.

"Methos?"

"MAC? I can explain…"

Quickly everyone applauded as the water was broken and a young woman appeared before them and swam to the docks.

With a look of anger in his eyes he grabbed Methos and yelled.

"What the hell did you do too my boat?"

"Mac, it's not his fault. Two came for him, I had no choice"

"But you sank my god damned boat Jenna…"

"Sorry. Look I know a guy who can fix it… I'll pay for the re-float and repairs, book into a hotel, I'll pay for…"

Her voice trailed off as their attention was distracted by the sound of metal scraping against metal and the fatigue of wood as they looked at the sunken barge, Macleod's eyes widened to the point of almost falling from their sockets as a large plume of water irrupted while the bow and stern of the large black barge rose independently of the rest of the boat as the barge named Noble broke in half and sank too the bottom of the River Seine.

Anger rippled threw him as he looked at Jenna shivering from the icy cold water as he reached into his jacket and took the hilt of his ivory hilt Katana, only the sound of applause from the gathering crowd brought his attention back as he looked back at the empty moorings that once held his home in place.

"Are you cold Jenna?"

"F-F-Freezing"

Her eyes drifted too his long back coat as he mocked her by wrapping it around himself with a smile.

"Good…"

With a smile he picked up his back and walked away into the darkness of the night as the sound of camera clicks filled the dark freezing winter night while Methos placed his arm around Jenna and rubbed her arms in some vein attempt to keep her warm.

Story By…

GW Ryan.

Coming Soon

Highlander: Methos, The Hunter


End file.
